Running Towards Him
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Story of Wingul and his true love (an OC). They're story is complicated, but there is happiness, sadness, and even hatred in this story wrapped up in a bow. There's really only hints of Mature content at the moment.
1. Prologue- Awaken

I open my eyes as I look out too see that I'm laying on the ground in front of a giant flying creature. It looks wounded and that worries me. I sit up and look around and I find nothing besides what seems to be a cloak draped around my shoulders.

I go too pull it off and I realize that it's rather cold where I am. I take notice of my surroundings too see that there's only… snow around me. Still the animal's wound comes first. I find a dagger and cut up the cloth and wrap it around the animal's wing. I smile as I notice the creature's eyes open too look at me.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want too hell."

I feel something warm and wet move on my leg so i look down. As I do all I see is blood seeping through my green skirt. I sigh in defeat as I sit down on the ground.

I look at the creature as I ask him, "What happened?"

I'm pretty sure this creature won't answer me so when I hear the crunching of snow I shoot up and pull out a pair of knives. As I turn too look I see a man with black hair, black eyes, and black armor fur looking clothing. His face though looks familiar like I knew him from before.

Before I can speak I hear a strong demanding voice leave his lips, "Who are you and what are you doing at the Xailen Temple Woods?"

I stare at his eyes to see if he has any hints of who I am, but I can't see with all my hair in my face. I sigh as I sit down on the snow. Next too me is a saddle bag and a regular traveling sack. I open both and sigh when I see a comb and hair ties. I quickly deal with my unruly hair and tie it up in 2 buns on top of my head. He-he they look like little ears.

"Selene," as I hear that demanding voice soften as he says that name.

Though it doesn't give me a good feeling when I hear that name. I shake my head as I cover my ears not wanting to hear it again. I start to shake and it's not from the cold, but from… fear. Fear of what that name means.

"Selene," though when I hear that name my ears perk up and I look at the man. I feel a warmth course through me like he's the only person in the world that can make me feel this way saying just that name.

"Is that my name?" I can't help but to ask him as I reach up to play with what hair hangs in my face.

"Do you not know your own name?"

I shake my head as I look at him, "I'm not sure who I am."

The man doesn't seem more than 20 years old. Before more can be said I feel a strong sense of magic coming our way and I push the man too the other side of me through doors of a building that was hidden behind my flying friend. I create a shield that absorbs the mana that was used in this attack and I look up angry.

I notice a flash of red then it's gone. I race into the building that I sent the black haired man through. I find him at what seems to be an altar. I place my hand on his head and I feel something pass through me. I fall to my knees as a wave of absolute worry washes over me. A worry that I'm sure where it comes from.

"Do I know you? If so then prove it."

He looks at me and he moves my hair too the side and sighs, "Yes, I'm Wingul and we used to be friends growing up. Do you know where you had gotten this scar?"

I shake my head as I look him in the eye.

"You had gotten this from trying to save my life. It was when we first met. You were younger than I, but yet you were a lot older in many ways. This was about 14 years ago. I was just a stubborn brat that didn't seem too know anything. I was a young prince that just wanted to challenge everyone and everything. Yet when I met you it all seemed too had changed for the better until the day you disappeared."

"I disappeared…?"

"Yeah, shortly before my father died in battle. That was about 10 years ago. You disappeared without trace, but then you appeared again a couple years later for about a year. That was about the best ear of my life even with all the pain I had gone through too get too where I am now."

"What was that?"

He looks silent as he says, "I did what I could to bring down the man that killed my father, but instead i joined him believing in his values."

"That would be this king of the land then?"

"Yes, he's a great man that puts the people in front of himself."

I smile at him as I can't help, but to say, "I'm glad you're in a better place unlike last time. You were so skinny and fragile. So much pain from that thing that you had placed inside of you."

"You remembered something?"

"Had I said something?"

"You don't remember do you."

I shake my head as I smile sadly at him, "I had spoken, but I hadn't heard what I had said."

He nods his head as I tell him what's on my mind.

"Do you have the right thing you mind on what's happening?"

I look at him purely confused, "My mind… it doesn't seem to be working like I'd like it to . My mind is in jumbles. It's not a pretty thing too have. A mind that doesn't seem too want to work the way that you want it too. I want to have my memories. I want to have a clear mind, but all I want in truth is too know who I am. I feel like that's something that I've always wanted to know."

"How would you know?"

I look at him and I know that my eyes are clouded over somehow, "I don't know. It's just a feeling that I have. A feeling that I've always had pieces of myself missing."

Wingul seems too sigh as he looks me in the eye, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Too the castle. Unless you want to freeze to death or something."

I look at him and notice a flash of something close to hope."

"Wingul, do I bring a side out of you that no one has seen before?"

He looks at me as a sad smile looks at me, "Yes… Well you and my parents."

I smile as I take his hand in my own, "Well lead me to your home."

He nods his head as he slips his hand into my own and I smile at him, "Then follow me, Selene."

I nod my head as I let this stranger, but yet something tells me that I've known him for many years even more than he says. I sigh as I feel a pang of pain course through my head. I place my feel hand on my hand as Wingul's. I let this young man lead me to a city that's mostly stone giving off a cold feeling, but yet it holds a deep warmth that's a little hidden from plain sight. This being hidden in those black eyes drag me off to somewhere unknown.

"Wingul, come down from there!" a young girl with little buns on top of her head looking like ears shouts at a young boy.

"Or what?" the boy in the tree challenges.

"I'll tell your father. He said you had too look after me until they can figure out where my parents are. So please don't do anything reckless."

I take notice of a snow wolf staring over at me and a pack forms.

"Wingul, let's leave here. It's not safe for us. Let's go back to the castle."

I hear a slight huff and I sigh knowing that he probably won't get out of the tree anytime soon.

"Wingul, I'm scared. Let's get back to the castle right now."

Before he can say anything a wolf jumps at me and I can't help but to scream and as I do a bright light appears from nowhere and like a shield knocks the wolf away from me.

"Wingul, let's leave and head back to the guards at least."

I hear a huff as he shouts at me, "You just want to see the one that you claim is cute."

Though i won't argue with him on that he's still the best looking person I've ever seen even with the charming guard.

"That place is a Temple correct?"

Wingul looks at me as we enter a cable car, "Yes, it is or more so was."

"Did we ever play in a set of 'woods' over there," I point in the direction we had came from.

"Yeah, though we were watched closely after an accident."

"Did it have to deal with a pack of wolves?"

"Yeah, a pak had attacked us and you tried to warn me, but I played mister jealous. I was 10 at the time and I think you were about 8."

I want too say, 'No, I was 10 as well,' but I don't know how I could or even if Wingul and I are the same age.

I look at the man and I can't help but to notice when he's not looking my way his eyes and face seem rather blank… apathetic.

We exit the little car and I take note of how simple this castle seems to be even for a king. Was this the castle we would play at or would we just escape to the woods somehow?

As if a thought comes too mind Wingul suddenly takes note of me and he opens a path to the castle before we reach the guards. I dont' say anything and I simply follow Wingul too a large apartment like room.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I call home."

"Why bring me here? I thought I was going to talk to the king."

He shakes his head and I want to throw a fit, but I don't think I can cause all I can do is look around learning more about this man. I stop at a portrait of a young girl that looks awfully a lot like me. Her eyes tell me that she's happy, but there's something about them that scares me like she has something bad planned.

"Is this me?"

"That portrait…. I'm not entirely sure. This was here since I can remember, but that's a lil fuzzy."

"Wingul, what is this kingdom called?"

He looks at me confused for a short while until he answers, "This is the kingdom of Auj Oule."

"Auj Oule…. Ahh…. I'm not sure where that is exactly. Could I be where you grew up? What of Trigleph?"

"Trigleph… I've never heard of it."

I nod my head as I smile sadly, "So I won't be able too see my family then."

"You're family. I thought when we were kid syou told me they were dead."

"I feel that my parents are, but there's someone in Trigleph that I'm related to. I feel like I still have a family. A family that I miss and I wish too see soon."

Wingul looks sad as he asks, "Will you leave me again too look for this Trigleph?"

I shrug my shoulders as I smile at him, "I don't want to leave this spot again," I tell him as I grab his hand and look him straight in the eye, "Wingul. I can't explain it, but I feel like if I leave this spot again I'll die. I need and want to be by your side."

He smiles as he kisses my hands, "Then marry me."

I look at him shocked. I can't explain the feeling of fear that overcomes me causing me to shake as I shake my head seeing something that will bring nothing, but pain. Yet if I leave it could be far worse.

"I'd love to marry you, Wingul, but I do not know you. Though I feel like I do. I have no memories only these feelings that are resting in my chest. So if you;d like we can start with simple courtship."


	2. Our Life as if is

Italics are Long Dau

3 years later

It's been 3 years since Wingul has entered my life and I have yet to remember anything too much about my past. I'll have flashes here and there, but they're mostly happen when Wingul tells me a story of the past. Those stories cause a memory too surface. Still I'm glad this entire time he has stayed by my side and has never left it.

I sigh as I turn over in my bed too look my husband in the face.

I can't help myself as I place my hand on his cheek and speak Long Dau, "My love, it's time to get up."

I spot a smile start to form knowing that Wingul seems to be pride and completely happiness when I had surprised him just yesterday on our wedding day by speaking my vows in his native language.

I watch as his eyes start to open and how his voice is deeper from sleep, "Wife," I hear him try too growl.

I lean closer to his still naked body as I smile over at him as I hum, "Yes, husband. Is something the matter?"

"Why are you awake so early?"

I giggle as I lean closer to his body for heat and too put a point too what I'm about to say, "What's wrong with wanting to be closer to husband. We did get married yesterday. Though I'm surprised that it was mostly the friends I've made since I've come here. Will you tell your king about us?"

He looks conflicted as he looks at me, "Wingul, why do you give me that look?"

"I am the king's adviser and part of the Chimeriad. I do not want to put you in danger."

I sit up quickly ignoring the head rush, "Are you kidding me! We've been together for how long and you feel like I can't protect myself. I do not care. What of getting your king's permission for this union."

He's silent and I look at him angry, "I can't believe this. I'm gonna go to the restaurant. I'll talk to you later."

I get up and ignore the slight pain in my lower half.

I hear a gasp and I look back at Wingul as I growl out, "What?"

"I'm sorry it looks like I was a bit rough for our first time together."

I look down at my hips and see hand prints there. I probably got them after the 3rd round when I talked him too show me his booster form. I simply sigh as I pull on my clothing and use some artes too simply heal the bruises. When that's completed I pull on my simple black top that looks a bit more fashionable version of Wingul's. Too piss him off I leave the undershirt out so my stomach is showing. After which I pull on a plain black pants then my flats since I'll be in the restaurant today. If I wasn't going to be I'd pull on my boots instead of these then placing mana in my feet so I can walk on the snow.

"I'll pick you up from work and we can finish our conversation," Wingul says in his void voice he uses for everything but me.

I feel a pain in my chest since in these 3 or so years together he has never used that kind of rough voice on me.

I look at him as I stomp out of my home a little bit outside of Kanablar since I go to Xian Du pretty often as well. Wingul has been trying to talk me into making a home in Kanbalar, but the idea of being in that city seems too upset any idea I have for my life. I sigh as I walk past the usual treese and monsters. They seem to avoid me for some odd reason, not that I have a problem with that since I hate fighting.

I'm almost to the gate to the city when I run into a bandit. I sigh as I pull my swords from my back and groan, 'Trust me you don't want too fight me. If you do then you're an idiot."

That seemed to piss him off he charges for me and I simply block his attack with one sword. This one sided fight seems too go on longer than I like so I stop playing with the poor idiot and end the battle in one blow sending him flying far from me into the cold and hard Highland walls. I put my weapons away as I walk too the gate and am let in. I know Wingul took some secret way too the castle so he wouldn't be noticed and I know that I'm hurt by all that has been going on for the last 3 years of our lives.

I look over at my small restaurant and tavern. It's pretty popular in Kanbalar that during the tournaments I go to Xian Du to do all the catering. When this first happened the same year I showed up I opened the restaurant/tavern I had gone too the tournaments. I smile at the memory of Wingul being so proud and excited for me he had almost burned my place down since he tried to cook for me. For a man who's perfect at almost everything finding a weakness I used it to poke fun at him all the time.

I finish counting the gald I made today and I laugh at the small card game that I seemed too keep winning. I sigh as I bag up the gald and then place it in my secret safe that no one else knows about not even Wingul.

I hear a knock at the door as it opens and I see King Gaius and my husband walk in with the Chimeriad.

I fake my demiar as I smile, "Welcome, but I must say even too the king that I'm closing up for the night."

King Gaius looks at me with an unamused face…. I think that's his face all the time though.

I watch them as they then bring in the bandit from earlier.

"Do you know this man?"

"He was a man that attacked me earlier today. I dealt with the problem already though my lord."

"He says he knows you from before," he answers and I can sense his anger.

"I told you before my lord I have no memory of who I was before I showed up here. I mean this my lord I have no memory of who I am."

He looks at me as he asks evenly, "You mean that?"

I can tell from the aura around them that everyone is about hostile towards me or the bandit, while Wingul just seems worried. Hmmm I wonder why.

I walk over the bandit and I make him look me in the eyes, "Listen too my voice a voice of reason. I order you to show the truth."

I step back as a small ball of light forms to show what he had meant. Really it was more like he was stalking me. Luckily the memories that are show don't have Wingul in them, but I'd hope they would. As I think that there's a flash of when I had woken up and met Wingul once again. Too our luck it ended right there.

I look at the guy disgusted, "You have been following me. Why?"

"Cause that was what I was ordered to do. Now you'll come back to them cause you'll have no choice."

I hit the guy once again sending him flying for the second time today. I growl as I go to attack him again only to be held back, but I end up sending Jiao flying. I'm surprised as I look at him shocked.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to do that."

Everyone seems shocked even my husband and the king.

"How did you do that?"

I put my hand too my head, "I'm not sure. I'm sorry I think I have too sit down."

As I do they seem too follow my actions and I look up as I hear the chairs scraping against the floor.

"How did you do that arte?"

I look over as I shrug, "I'm not sure. I've always known artes like that and things much more horrible. I don't like using artes that can cause harm to others. I hate causing pain," before more can be said I add, "but that bastard deserved it for stalking me."

I hear the loud obnoxious laugh of Agria and I hold myself back from punching her.

"That arte I've never seen before," I hear Gaius speak.

I scoff, "Of course, it's an arte that has been long forgotten. It belonged to a tribe from years ago that had died out. It's descendents had forgotten about it for a long time."

"How do you know it then?"

"I was born with the skill at least I think I was…. This skill I've known since I can remember secret artes are my specialty," again I lit my hand to silence them, "and I will never teach them to anyone. They shall die once again once I do."

They seem silent and as I look at Wingul I focus on him and his thoughts float over to me, "She never told me about this skill of her's."

I feel a wave of guilt tickle at the back of my mind, but there's a reason i had not told Wingu of this skill. This skill controls spirits using human mana lobes against them. This technique can anger spirits, but if you gain their trust and faith then they will work with you no matter what. Since I'm a peaceful person who does not like using her gift for evil they seem to be attached to me.

I open my eyes and push my black and white hair from my face as I look my husband straight in the eye.

I hear that annoying laugh of Agria's as she says loudly, "It seems like she likes you Wingul."

"What does that have to deal with anything? My heart already belongs to someone stop making those jokes?" his voice is void of emotion and I bet not everyone can sense his annoyance and anger towards the small girls.

"Look I explained what I could if you will let me close up shop for I can go home."

Gaius stops me by grabbing my arm and it takes everything not to attack him.

"If you will Miss. Selene I'd like it if you'd stay at the castle since someone of your talents will more than surely be targeted again."

"Your Highness, if I may I'm honored by your offer, but I like where I live. The isolation helps me think clearly with figuring out my life and my research on artes."

"Then if I will I will have one of the Chimeriad stay with you until you'd like to take my offer."

I nod my head thinking that Presa or even Jiao will stay with me, but instead I'm shocked when I hear who will.

"I'll let my most trusted adviser stay with you, Wingul, pack you some of your things from the castle you'll be staying with with Miss. Selene."

It takes all my strength to hide my excitement. It seems that Wingul is holding it all back as well. I can't even sense it in the air.

I sigh pulling the whole stuck up tavern/restaurant owner, "If that will make it so you'll leave me be. Fine Mr. Wingul can stay in my home as long as I have my privacy."

"Of course that is too be expected," Wingul speaks in his usual even tone, he only uses when he's outside of our personal space.

If it wasn't for my husband having an excuse to stay with me I'd have beaten the crap out of them for their attitude. Though if I didn't know Wingul's secret lovable side I'd probably hate him.

They make me me wait in my tavern while I wait for Wingul to pack, but really he has all he needs at the house.

I sigh when my husband shows up at the door as he holds out his hand, "My lady if we may leave for the day."

I nod my head as I take his hand and let him lead me from the city of Kanablar to our home.

We take my usual path and it's weird too have Wingul next to me since the first time I had went there. I can't stop myself for when we had closed the door I jumped into my husband's arms and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you were mad at me," Wingul asks confused even though he returned the kiss.

"I am, but we can tell the king this was how we slowly fell in love, cause who knows how long you'll be with me here."

"Was this your plan?"

I shake my head, "No, did you think I really had something to do with that bastard. You saw what his memories showed."

"I had, but that still can mean nothing. It only showed clips."

I look at him and sigh, "Whatever, I'm not in the mood to fight instead I'd like to be connected to my husband."

I watch as a sly smile appears on his face as he places his mouth near my ear, "Is that what you'd like?"

I moan when I feel his breathe on my neck as he moves too one of my weak points. I chuckle as I pull his head away to kiss him.

"Let's get to the bedroom."

"Why the bedroom we have so much space."

I laugh as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, "Since when have I had such a naughty husband."

I groan as he rubs our bottom halves together and he says, "You've always had a naughty husband. You just never noticed."

I giggle as I let him take my shirt off and he cuts the bindings that I had on my chest. I chuckle as I get his upper half naked as I feel his chest up.

"Hmmm, I kind of miss the scrawny you sometimes. Though either way I love the feeling of our skin when it touches."

He smiles at me as he looks me in the eye, "Is it that you'll love me from the far past, present, and the future?"

"Of course, I'll love you. Wingul I promised that we'd be together for as long as we shall live and even then death can't separate us."

As I finish speaking my mouth is sealed with my husband's mouth as he pushes me against the wall. I groan at the impact and at his half rubs up against me.

I smile as I lay in bed as I place a hand on my stomach. Wingul had told me that I'm supposed to stay at home. I sigh as I think it's been a couple month since we got married. I wonder if my suspicion is true. I'm sitting there with my hand on my stomach trying to sense the life force that lies within. I'm not sure how long I do this until I feel a calming hand on my stomach. I look up too see Wingul looking at me worried.

"Are you alright?"

I look at Wingul and debate if I should tell my husband of my thoughts.


	3. Our Separation

Our Separation

I hadn't told my husband my thoughts of being pregnant with what will be our child. I don't' want his hopes up just yet. I lay down waiting for one of my more trusted friends Karla. Even so that she's Gaius' sister she still keeps secrets far too well. I hear my door open but I don't move an inch I simply lay there wit my hand on my stomach. Soon enough I spot Karla and I smile at her.

"Karla, I'm glad you could make it here."

She laughs as she looks at me, "Hey, what took you so long?"

She looks at me with an annoyed look on her face, "So why did you call me here?"

I rub my stomach a small bit hoping that I have a bump forming.

"Karla, you may know better than I, how do I know that I'm pregnant?"

She looks at me shocked, "What you and Wingul…. are expecting?"

"I'm not sure and I'm not even sure how I will tell him."

She chuckles as she walks over to my side and looks me over, "When was your last menstruation?"

I look at her as I become lost in thought, "I think it was before Wingul and I got married. It's not like I keep track of all of this."

"Wingul and you have been married for 4 months, how can you not keep track of this? Did you say you wanted children as soon as you guys could."

I sigh as I look down, "Yet, he has yet to tell your brother of our union. So how will I explain the life that seems to be growing within me? Am I nothing, but someone's whore?"

"Is that how you feel?"

I look at her as I nod,"Yes, I feel like I'm nothing but a prostitute that needs to be hidden even though I love him so much."

I feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks much like water falls on a rainy day. I feel arms wrap around me pulling me up from my position on my couch. Karla strokes my hair as she sings me a small song that she probably hopes will help my emotional state.

"You are nothing but that. I think it's cause Wingul has no idea what my brother will say and he wants to hold you so no one can look upon your beauty. Why do you think he paid for this house to be build where it is. This home was a secret gift from him too you. He loves you more than anything. I believe my brother knows and is just waiting for his advice to grow a pair too announce your union and your love."

I smile as she says this, "We should go tell him right this moment."

I smile as I nod my head, "Yes, let's tell Wingul that if he truly loves you he should tell everyone of his love. If he doesn't well he'll see the power of his angry wife at full blast."

Karla laughs as she helps me too my feet and she goes, "You know I only think you're a month maybe a month and a half along."

"That maybe so even then let's go tell my husband before I lose the strength to do so."

We make our way towards Kanablar I feel a wave of dizziness come over me. I place my hand on my head as I look at her as I collapse down onto my knees.

"Selene, are you alright?"

I slowly shake my head, "I'll be fine here go get Wingul. You're not strong enough to carry me the rest of the way. I don't think I can get up again too walk."

Karla seems not entirely sure since it's been awhile since she had been back to that city.

"Fine, but I'll be right back."

I nod my head as I sit down on the ground.

I watch Karla run towards the city gates and I simply sit there waiting too see Karla or my husband. Still another wave of dizziness hits me and I start to see only white.

I quickly write in the snow and hope that it won't get blown away or covered before Wingul sees it.

Wingul's POV

When I see Karla run into the castle I know something's wrong.

"Karla, what is it?" I ask her as I place my hands on her shoulders trying to calm the frantic woman.

"Selene," she gasps out.

I lean forward as I whisper, "What of my wife?"

"Something is wrong with Selene. We were coming here when all of a sudden she got dizzy and she couldn't walk."

"Where is she?"

"Just outside of the city gates."

I let Karla go as I rush past her too my wife. When I reach the spot where it seems my wife was there was no one there no footsteps leading away from the spot. Though there was a note that read, "I love you my love, no matter what."

I drop the the ground as I scream. My wife. She's gone. My wife and love is gone. She had vanished into thin air with no trace of where she could have possibly had gone. I let the tears fall from my eyes as I mourn her disappearance but as soon as time had passed I wipe them and follow the only tracks that are there that belong to her.

I make it to what has been our home and yet there's no trace of her anywhere. Almost as if she never existed. Yet all her clothing and belongings lie in the same place that they always have been. So she really was here, but where could she had gone. I walk around the house and I pull out her favorite shawl knowing she'd never leave it behind, cause her mother had made it before she had died. I sit there holding the shawl and I notice drawings on the counter. As I look them over they're a design for a remodel of this place. There's a few more rooms added for what would seem for children. She had notes of what could be done too the room. I smile at how she seemed to be planning a long life with kids with me. Yet where did she go?

I hear the front door open and I know it's simply Karla. So I sit there holding Selene's shawl as I look over her design.

Karla crouches by me as she looks at the drawing, "Wow, did she draw this out?"

I nod my head as I run my hand over it, "I believe she did. I think she was already planning out kids for us. She was already planning out the remodeling, but it almost looks like a completely different house."

K,arla looks it over as she says, "It is a different house. It's more connected to Kanablar. Look she even has notes of things that need to be done before she'd have the house built. I think though she wanted it done before your first child could be born."

I smile through my tears as I try to re harden my heart.

Karla rubs my shoulder as she says, "You two are really one of a kind. The only person that could affect you was each other."

"Really?"

"Yea, you two could only be affected by anything dealing with the other. Anyone can see the love you have for each other. If not they're pretty dense or like my brother to darn busy."

I smile as I look over everything. Karla call some people here too help me pack up her things I don't want them to be stolen."

"How do you know she's even gone from this area?"

"I don't know how, but it's like I can't even sense her at all. Also I saw nothing too tell me that she had walked off or done something herself too disappear. Why would she?"

Karla's POV

I shouldn't poke at the bear, but since she's not here I'll test it for she'd know if he ever truly loved her I have to answer his question cruelly.

"Besides she felt neglected and like she was only a whore too go to."

"What! What made her think that?"

"Ask yourself that. How long have you been together, but you've kept your relationship a secret. She thought it might change once you go married, but she was wrong. She thought you loved her, but you never did, did you? You can't love anyone. Not really?"

I watch as his hand seems too squeeze tight as if he wanted too hit me.

"Is something wrong Wingul?" I ask in a snide sarcastic voice.

It seemed that caused him to snap, "I love her with all my heart. When I saw she was gone and she had left a small message for me I had felt my heartbreak. This is why I say she's gone cause in her small note that's what she made it sound like, but I believe she'll come back too me. She has to come back. She loves me as I love her. She's all I have in my life. The only family I'll ever have again. She was what I believe to be my true love. She'll be the only woman for me. If she doesn't come home then I need no other home. I will work until she comes back. I will search until she comes back. I'll live only for her until she comes back."

I sigh as I shake my head, "Don't do that. Live your life as you can. Live life to the greatest until she can come back. Live life as you would she was here with you."

He seems to understand what I'm telling him cause he calms down.

Should I be the one to tell him that she's pregnant with his child….. What should I do?

….

"Wingul, I have something that I need to tell you?"


	4. They're Just Children

Italics are Long Dau

Memories

Selene's POV

4½ years later

I wake up too see my beautiful daughter staring into my eyes.

"Daughter, what are you doing?"

"Mommy, when will we see daddy?"

I smile at my daughter as I look into her eyes, "Soon my baby girl. Soon we will be able to see your father once again."

"Will we be able to help brother?"

I smile at my daughter as I pat her head as I get out of bed, "We'll find a way to help your brother without spyrix. I'm almost done completely healing him, but I need help too do so."

Almost like I sense an opening too Rieze Maxia I grab my daughter then I run into my son's room and grab him and his bag. "We'll be heading out of here. I'm hoping we'll get on the way too your father."

I start running too where I sense the opening hoping that I can keep it open long enough for we can make it back to their father and my true love. As I race against the clock so we can make it home.

I don't remember as the time goes by, but when I open my eyes I know too much time had passed. I sigh as I look around as I see a place that looks familiar, but I can't put a word too the name. Though looking around I know that I'm surrounded by rock like a laboratory I had visited a long time ago…. what was it called.

"MOMMY!"

That one word shouted by two different voices make me jump up as I look around in different areas, "Where did those voices come from?"

"MOMMY! MOMMY, SAVE ME!"

I try to get up more only to have a chain that's around my neck pulls my back down, "What the hell?"I whisper and I keep trying to get out from where I am.

"Ohhh…." Gillandor I think his name was gasps as he looks at me.

I groan as I place my hand too my head as I look at him, "What's with those voices?"

"Ohhh…. those are your children. I'm seeing if they'll take after you, their mother."

"What's so special about me?"

"Everything. Never in my life have I studied a human, but not a human like yourself and I hope I can weaponize your abilities."

I growl at him when he says weaponize, "Like hell I'll allow that. If those voices are my children you better let them go. If not I'll have to make sure I end your life thoroughly."

"Or what, we have a special hain that's draining your mana as we speak."

I smile when I feel a sudden blast echo through the walls, but at the same time four aura's disappear.

"What happened?" I decide to distract him while I try to unhook this chain from my neck.

I get him reeling and when the chain is about free I get enough mana to release one arte so I can escape. I start to run and try to follow the voices. I find a young boy with deep black hair and bright green eyes looking right at me. I smile as I hear something that sounds like mommy. I unchain him and when I go too set him down I take notice of his legs and I know that I'll have to carry him. I grab a rope and tie the young boy too me. As I do this I hear the young girl's voice screamed once again and I quickly head towards it.

As I run I listen as I hear fighting within this city and I know that I have a perfect distraction. As I find the young girl in another room, but instead of the chain around her neck there's one around her arm and leg. I growl as I look around the wall not finding anything I focus on an arte that will help materialize a sword or hammer so I can free her. As it forms A swing at the chains and it takes a few more hits than I'd like for the chains to break.

As they do I kneel down and look her in the eye, "Can you walk?"

She nods her head, but it still makes me afraid. I create a summoning arte and force my children on the large spirit bird.

I tie them too it and I tell them, "This bird should take you to my friend Karla. Give her this letter and she'll know what to do."

"What of mommy?"

"Don't worry just go," as I say these words the summoning starts to fly off with my children too my dear friend. Hopefully the bird will bring them to her quickly and safely.

I feel my energy drained as I fall too my knees and I break off laughing, "They don't have them. Now I need too make sure that they can't use me."

"You there?" I hear a voice shout at me.

I sigh as I turn around to see a man dressed in all black fur, but with a cloak that reminds me of wings. His clothing looks much like what I wore too match….

I fall down and cough a bit of blood, "Damn, after having that much mana drained using that big of an arte was a stupid idea."

I feel someone pick me up and I don't even fight them. Instead I set my head on the person's chest. Ugh, I'm so tired.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I find myself in a nicely decorated room in a place comfy and bright.

"Where am I?"

"Sharliton," I look up too see man that I've never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm under orders to bring you too Kanablar safe and sound miss."

"Why?"

"Cause I believe that what our king here is doing is wrong. Also that's what a friend had asked me to do."

"Who?"

I watch him smile as he shrug, "My name is Cline by the way and I believe your name is Selene."

I nod my head and smile, "Yes, Cline you live in Rashugal, correct?"

"Yes, where do you live?"

I look at him and the words are lost from me and I stay there trying to remember, "I remember snow. Lots of it almost always falling from the sky. Near a castle of made up of stone smaller than you could believe. It was a beautiful cold city."

"That sounds like Auj Oule's capital, Kanablar. What were you doing in Fenmont?"

"I'm not sure. All I wanted to do was get home with the children. If I make it home with them then we can be a happy family."

"You have children… what of their father?"

I hold my head as I say, "I'm not sure. I need to find him before anything happens. I need to find my husband. He's the only person that can help me. He's the only person that can save me and my children. We need him. He's the key to who I am and he'll know how too save me."

It's been a few days since I woke up the day after my escape and this Cline still refuses to tell me how I got here.

I sigh as I lean back as I look out the window nearby. I stare outside and a memory comes back from when I was a child.

I feel a gentle hand on my forehead as a fever rages on.

"My daughter," a woman sighs as she starts to hum me a beautiful song. 

I look up to meet the eyes of a beautiful blonde woman. There's a sigh of bliss escape my lips as I see my hair being played with by the woman. Her fingers run through my white and red hair. Her eyes are a beautiful green much like my own. 

"Mommy," a young voice escapes from my lips as I look up at her. 

"My beautiful, Selene, you are much like your father. It's too bad that he couldn't be here too see you. His amount of power always seems to affect you this greatly."

I smile through the gever as her song seems to heal my greatly through the magic through her words. They seem to be weaving a healing arte all around me making my fever go down. 

"Mommy, how can you do this when we're home, but outside I'm not allowed to do anything."

"That's cause people will try to use you for their own entertainment and I will not allow that for my daughter. You're gift too use artes like you can I will not allow people to use it for their own gain. You are very powerful with artes and you don't need much help from spirits."

I snap out of it as I think of my own children.

"They're just children so I will be a good mother and find them and protect them."

"Why does it sound like you have to do and not that you want too."

I sigh as I look at him as I play with my hands, "It's not that I have too. It's just I want to save them, but I have no memory of who they are. I believe that I have something like a maternal instinct to protect these kids. My memories maybe gone, but my instinct and mind will stay."

Cline nods as he looks at me, "I know someone that can smuggle you too Auj Oule, but you have too be careful."

"Why would I have too be careful and why do I have to be smuggles too such a place?"

"For the land of Rashugal and Auj Oule are not lands that get along, miss. They are are almost on full on war."

"Still people should be united no matter where they are from. There are many kinds of people There are those who have no gift in artes and almost non existent if not. For we are all people and thus we are all the same, but yet we are not."

I grow tired of this repeated cycle that us, as humans, have created for ourselves. in this life we will be born and we will die. there are many ways that we are born and we die through life will just never see it coming. I know one thing is true about my life I am reborn many times through the lose of my memories. I hope fat I will be born just one more time when I gain all my memories back.

"Miss, when will you like to depart?"

I look up at Cline and shrug, "It does not matter though the sooner the better."

"Alright, we leave at the weeks end."

"Fine, that will work. I just like to see my children again. How long will it take to get there?"

"A couple of days. So you should see them in about 2 weeks at max. I'd be ready for our departure."

I nod my head as I smile thinking of the two shapes that are in my mind.

I sigh as I look down at the clothing that I was given and ask Cline, "Didn't I have different clothing than this?"


	5. Author's Comment- Read if You Will

Hey Everyone it's always dreaming. I want to post about how I'm sorry about not posting for awhile. I'm trying to get back into my stories, but I had a small break in my depression while I was working. I had quit the place I was working at because I was moving for school. I have some free time so i'll try to write up what i can. I can't make any promises of what I'll get back to and when though i want to try my writing is what makes me feel better. So give me a bit of time and I'll get what I can written up and posted. If anything leave comments of what you think of my work. Thank you and good night.


End file.
